A Children's War
by escapedreality
Summary: What's the mind of soldier when they're barely eighteen?
1. My Choice

**Okay. Thoughts and feelings of characters before the 2nd titan war. (: Review & tell me who i should do next**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO. The amazing author Rick Riordon does**

I looked out at the field before me. Dressed in full armor i stood there waiting. I was the only one there waiting for when the sound of enemy footsteps would echo through the valley. Waiting for when all my friends and fellow campers would arrive and stand next to me; fight next to me. But in the end it would be my choice. My choice whether to let the gods continue to reign; or to see them fall. My choice whether to save my friends; or see them slaughtered. It was up to me. A child still, not an adult. A 16 year old boy with the weight of the world resting on his shoulders. It was now up to me because of the actions of others. Because of the actions of the adults. Their problems are thrust upon us and we bear them whether we like it or not.

Wind blows by carrying the scent of the sea. I wish i could go there, dive in and never surface. Never to see the horrors that await me in the next 24 hours. Never to feel pain again or feel fear again. All those things i would never see again. But i wouldn't see my mom or my dad again. I wouldn't see my friends, fellow campers again. I wouldn't see her again. That is one reason keeping me here. The thought of her. When the time comes she will be the one i am truly fighting for. If i have to she will be the one i die for. Just her. My wise girl.

Tomorrow i decide the fate of everyone. Family, friends, even people i haven't met and probably never will in my life time. Tomorrow i fight in a war. Along with everyone at camp i fight tomorrow in the Children's War.

**Okay. Tell me what you think. Loved it? Hated it? Review please(:  
Oh and who do you want me to do next?  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	2. In Memorium

**Okay these are all kind of short little blurbs. Anyway review**

**Disclaimer: don't own. *sigh***

I checked my bow, making sure i had enough arrows. Enough arrows to pierce the heart of every enemy. To make them pay for the death of my brother. They should and would pay and i would make sure of it. I turned to my cabin

"Tomorrow we fight for the gods, we fight for the camp, we fight to bring down Kronos. But most importantly we fight for Lee. They will all die for killing him. So gather your arrows and ready your bows. Tomorrow we fight in Lee's memory!"

Everyone in the cabin clapped, tears welling up in the eyes of most. Kronos's minions had killed our brother and now we shall kill them. Along everyone else in camp we will fight. Each of us will, deep down, be fighting for our own reasons. But all that matters is that we do it together. Each and every one of us will fight together, fighting our parent's fight, their war. I looked out the window to where Percy stood on the top of Half- Blood hill. Tomorrow he would be making the choice that would save us or doom us.

I turned back to my bed where i had everything layed out, bow, arrows, armor, picture. A picture of Lee to remind me what i'm fighting for. I missed him. I missed him so much. I looked out to where my dad still flew the sun across the sky. When he finished and started again tomorrow i would be fighting. Along with my brothers and sisters and everyone else at this camp. Some older than me and some even younger. I would be fighting with all of them in this cursed Children's War.

**For any of you who are confused this is the thoughts of the head of the Apollo cabin. Need more people please(:  
Review! :D  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	3. Weapons & Armor

**Thanks for the suggestions(: Oh and in ch. 1 there is a misprint. It should say 15 not 16. It's the day before the war and thus the day before Percy's 16th birthday. K thanks(:**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing!**

I fiddled with the chunk of celestial bronze in my hand. Tomorrow it would be a weapon that would kill someone. But what? A sword blade or hilt? A dagger? An arrow. I would make another arrow for the Head of the Apollo cabin. He would be fighting along everyone else but he would be fighting for his brother Lee. Poor guy. I hammered away at the piece shaping it. Why did i have to do this? Make weapons for war? Why was i going to fight tomorrow in a war? I hadn't asked for this fate but it is thrown upon me. I hadn't asked to be the son of a Greek god but i am. And now i would be going out there to fight for them. But was my dad fighting? No. None of our parents were.

I looked around at all the armor and weapons around me. I looked at the armor for the Hermes kids. Blue and silver with the caduceus on it. Then one in particular caught my eye. A tiny one that would fit only a small child. A small child would be wearing this. They would be out there fighting. Oh my gods i was making weapons and armor for 7 year olds for crying out loud! I dropped the arrow i was crafting and sat down, my head in my hands. Why did this have to happen? Tomorrow all of camp would be fighting dressed in the armor me and my siblings have made, using the weapons we've made. A failure in any of it could cost someone their life.

I picked the chuck of metal back up and got back to work. I had no time to waste, whether i liked it or not i was making aromor and weapons for children. Weapons and armor for the children fighting in a Children's War.

**Sorry that was incredibly short(: Most of them are/will be because they're short little blurbs of thoughts and actions. Anywhoo review(: and suggest more character's P.O.V's to do  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	4. Author's note Please read

**Hey guys. Okay i normally hate when authors do this but i have really**

**really**

**really**

**really bad writers block. I haven't any idea how to continue the story. Please send me some ideas! **

**K that's all. Thanks!  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	5. I Fight for Daddy

**Sorry it's been a while since i updated. I had writers block and was busy. I'd like to thank everyone for their ideas, especially the Minotaur(:**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothin**

All the older kids are worrying. They talk quietly a lot. Today i went with Travis to the Hephaestus cabin and that kid everyone calls Berkendorf gave me a sad look. Why? Tomorrow I'm going to fight with them against the enemy. But we fight everyday. What's the difference? I asked Travis and he said something about Kronos, gods, my daddy, rules. So i guess tomorrow i fight for my daddy. He can't fight because of some rules.

I asked Travis if I'm strong enough to fight tomorrow. He gave me that same sad look. He said that for a 7 year old i was very strong. He sounded so sad. Where was the happy joking Travis? I miss that Travis. I have to go to bed now and get my sleep. Gia says i need to rest up so I'll be well rested for tomorrow. Then i heard her tell Travis we need to be strong for a Children's War. What's a Children's War?

**Super short, but thatnk you the Minotaur for the line about her daddy. Such a good idea. Gia's just the name of a random girl in the cabin by the way. Okay thanks(:  
-Poseidon's girl**


	6. Stupid

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad people like this story. The suggestions were great. (:**

**Disclaimer: don't own PJO**

I sat perched on the tree. My tree, the horrid place i was trapped in for years. I could see everything from here. Percy was only but a few feet away but he didn't know i was there. At the arena Clarisse was practicing one last time for tomorrow. Tomorrow when we would fight in a huge war. I would lead my fellow hunters into battle because Lady Artemis can't. Stupid rules. Over by the archery field the hunters fired shot after shot hitting the bulls-eye every time. As if we needed practice. Then again, tomorrow we could die. The only way we can die and that's going to happen tomorrow. The only time we can die is if we fall in battle. Like tomorrow's. I punched the tree. Stupid rules. Stupid Kronos. Stupid war. Percy looked around startled but didn't see me. He headed back down the hill into camp. I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't want to be seen. If i had it my way i would be far away from here. Like, i don't know, another country. Preferably with Luke.

STOP.

I will not think about him. He made his choice, now he's the enemy. Tomorrow I'm going to have to fight him. It's not even him, it's Kronos. But all the same tomorrow i'm going to lead my hunters into battle. Into a war. Into what really isn't just a war. It's a Children's War.

Stupid Children's War.


	7. Death

**Finally back. I was working on my sequel for my other story (: yay! anyway here's another**

**Disclaimer: dont own**

Death. I'm constantly surrounded by it. Tomorrow there's going to be more death, lots of it. I hate wars. They're pointless and they cause lots of death. It's not that I'm afraid of death. I mean why would a son of Hades be? Its just that i know first hand what its like to lose someone. Or how much it sucks to be dead. I lost my sister and she's not coming back. I've talked to the dead and they wish they could have done things different, said goodbye to a relative, forgave someone, made better choices in life. They wish they could but they can't.

Tomorrow I'm going to fight in a war where people are going to die. Kronos wants us all dead. He wants us to vanish off the face of the earth. Well sucks for him. That's not gunna happen. Not if my cousin makes the right choice. Which he will, i know it. Either way people are going to die. The thought makes me shudder. Even hunters like Thalia could die! I'm not going to be able to sleep. Kids are going to die tomorrow, children younger than me. They're going to die in a war. A stupid Children's War.

And there will be Death. Lots of it.

**Sorry that was really really short. Then again a 12 year old boy isn't the most eloquent speaker. Anyway please review. Still accepting any ideas of who to do.(:  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	8. History Always Repeats

**I'm only going to do a few more chapters i think. i dont know for sure.**

**Disclaimer: sadly i dont own**

I put down my book and picked up my dagger. I headed out to the arena where Clarisse had left earlier. I ran up to one of the dummies and stabbed it in the back. Tomorrow was going to be the singular worst day in the history of really bad days. And if our plan doesn't work. I shudder to think what could happen. As i stab another dummy in the gut i see Nico out of the corner of my eye hovering by the trees. Poor kid. He doesn't have his own cabin and everyone treats him like and outsider. Still, he'll be very valuable in tomorrows- tomorrows war. I hate to think about it. It's all Luke's fault! I can't believe i ever trusted or liked that traitor. I saw Percy walk by me and head to the beach.

_Seaweed Brain, _i thought. He's got the weight of the world on his shoulders. Well not literally, we both know how that really does feel. But he's the one who's going to decide how tomorrows battle goes. Then i realized that i been not thinking clearly. I spent all this time thinking there was still good in Luke and that i could bring him back. But tomorrow, the person i'm really going to be fighting for is Percy. Damn Aphrodite was right. And if he dies tomorrow in that war. In that stupid, stupid war. I will personally see that his killer roasts in Tartarus forever.

Nothing should go wrong tomorrow though as long as the plan works. I gave the dummy one last stab. Tomorrow it was real. Tomorrow was war. Tomorrow wasn't any war though. It was a Children's War.

History always repeats. And we never do learn do we?

**Ta Da! Sorry if that was a little ooc. I try my best. She just needed something else. Just to give it that extra push. Okay now I'm rambling, I'll stop. Anywho, Review Please(:  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	9. Join or Die

**This is going to be the second to last chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. School, sports, other stories.  
Anyway please review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Silence. All around me, for this one peaceful second there was silence. Even as Kronos was barking out orders i had this tiny part of my conscious, very small but still there. I was able to think without hm interfering. I mean if i ever thought these in a part of my brain he had access too, that would be bad.

I thought about tomorrow. Tomorrow we would storm Camp Half-Blood and obliterate it. They would have two choices, join us or die. I thought about Thalia, fighting with her hunters. I can't believe she joined that group. I mean Thalia, as a hunter? I pushed her out of my mind, 'cause truth was, i missed her - a lot. And Annabeth too. I remember when she was still the small 7 year old girl, wise beyond her years. Now she had grown into a young woman, still wise beyond her years. I hoped her and Thalia would join us, and not have to die. But i knew deep down they wouldn't. They trust our parents so much, think they're so great.

If they're so great Thalia wouldn't have died the first time. There wouldn't be a war tomorrow, well maybe there would but anyway. If they were so great they would help their children fight. Not leave them to fend for themselves. Those children will powerless against us tomorrow. The only one even slightly strong are Thalia and Percy. That stupid sea spawn. He better choose right tomorrow with that prophecy of his-

I felt a stirring in my conscious and i knew Kronos was done with his speech. I closed off my thoughts but not before thinking,

_Kids are going to die tomorrow, they're going to die because of Kronos, and me. The gods have children fighting for crying aloud. And tomorrow they would most likely all die. All die in a Children's War._

**Sorry if that was slightly out of character. There isn't much on Luke's "softer side" in the books. Anyway please review! It makes my day when people send reviews!  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


	10. We the Children

**Hey this is my last chapter for this story(: Thank you to all the ideas and reviews i got. They were very helpful!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time i do not own PJO**

We're the children, the children of the gods. We train hard everyday, offer part of our meals to our parents. We sacrifice a ton for them but they don't always return the favor. Tomorrow we're all going to fight for the gods, fight for them against Kronos. We're going to be fighting alone, for the world, a lost brother, a friend. We're going to be fighting for a daddy. Using weapons made who else? Us, the children. And all because of stupid rules there will be death.

We're fighting against a traitor, one that used to be our own. Used to be one of us until he turned to the titan's side. Why did he do that? Because he felt his parent didn't care about him anymore. Many other's followed his footsteps, turning their backs to the gods. And tomorrow we have to fight against them.

The titan's are fighting, namely Kronos. If they can fight then why can't our parents, the gods? Why are they making their children fight their fight. Why are the letting their children prepare for a war where many will die. Why aren't they at least offering advice? They're leaving the fate of the world in the hands of a 15, almost 16 year old boy. Why?

Why is the question we all ask. Why won't our parents help? Why must we fight? Why do some have to die? And the most important question. Why is the no longer the second titan war? If it was the gods, our parents would be fighting. But since they're not this cannot be called the second titan war. Whatever happens tomorrow, it will not be remembered in history as the second titan war.

It will be remembered as a Children's War.

**And there you have it, A Children's War. My inspiration for this came from my brother's social studies homework. They are studying the crusades and one question was "What was the Children's Crusade?"  
That's what Annabeth's reference was to when she said "History always repeats. And we never do learn, do we?"  
Anyway, Please review! reviews make me smile(:  
-Poseidon'sGirl**


End file.
